1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is substituted 9-arylsulfone-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles (X) having at least one radioligand which are useful for diagnosing anxiety, depression and other CNS disorders in humans and animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,588 discloses 6-alkyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles which were useful for tranquilizing and sedating mammals to suppress hunger in mammals. This document discloses that there can be substitution at the 9-position. However, those substituents are limited to hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy and halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,357 discloses 6-benzyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles which were useful for tranquilizing mammals. This document discloses that there can be substitution at the 9-position. However, those substituents are limited to hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy and halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,558 discloses 6-alkyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles which were useful to suppress hunger in mammals. This document discloses that there can be substitution at the 9-position. However, it is limited to hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy and halogen.